<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>10 Things Edward Elric Does When Nobody Is Around To Tell Him Not To by IGetImpulsePiercings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540796">10 Things Edward Elric Does When Nobody Is Around To Tell Him Not To</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGetImpulsePiercings/pseuds/IGetImpulsePiercings'>IGetImpulsePiercings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>10 Things FMAB Characters Do Alone [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I love this show, I'm not making fun of him I swear, Please Don't Hate Me, short jokes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:15:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGetImpulsePiercings/pseuds/IGetImpulsePiercings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Get in, buckle your seatbelt let's go.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>10 Things FMAB Characters Do Alone [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>10 Things Edward Elric Does When Nobody Is Around To Tell Him Not To</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Having the time of my life once again.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1) Kick The Wall<br/>
Someone told him once like 3 months ago that if he kicks the wall 10 times a day he'll grow taller faster. He'd deny it if you confronted him.</p><p>2) Chew pencils<br/>
He's a pencil chewer. Yum.</p><p>3) Sleep<br/>
He's low on energy. He sleeps.</p><p>4) Try to find hobbies that don't stick<br/>
One time he tried to make things out of perler beads but he got angry and accidently ruined his masterpiece. Never again.</p><p>5) Do pull-ups<br/>
He thinks it'll make him taller. Wtf? No, it won't.</p><p>6) Want a hamster<br/>
He wants a hamster. </p><p> </p><p>Don't give him a hamster.</p><p>7) Read or study<br/>
I mean yeah. He's not as stupid as I try to convince myself he is. So this one's here to tell me that he's not stupid.</p><p> </p><p>:)</p><p>8) Try to do handstands<br/>
He fell.</p><p>Again.</p><p> </p><p>And again.</p><p>9) Watch cheesy/sad movies<br/>
My mans just wants to feel something.</p><p>10) Mess with his leg.<br/>
Winry hates it. She really does.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright I'm being honest, I had no idea what to write with this one. I came up with the first one randomly and went, ooooh heck yeah let's do Edward's now. The rest will just happen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Spoiler alert: They didn't</p><p>I'll be back to change this one when I get more ideas.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>